Best Friend
by EchidnaPower
Summary: "Why? Why did I have to be so stupid as to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend?"


**So this is another story that was written with Holly in mind. Was actually based on a couple of prompts over on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy this little oneshot...it actually hits somewhat close to home. I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

It's supposed to be simple. It's supposed to be romantic. It's supposed to be happily ever after, darn it! But no, it's not that simple. It never is, and it never was. My life stopped being simple the moment Ash Ketchum showed up on the end of my fishing line all those years ago. He stole my bike, I started following him around, and the rest, as they say, is history.

I was hooked.

Ironic, since I was the one doing the fishing. But in spite of all our bickering and all our arguments, my admiration for him as a Pokémon trainer and as a person only grew each day. There's no one on this planet quite like Ash. No one I know shares his intense love for Pokémon, his burning passion towards improving every day. I've also never met anyone as fiercely loyal as Ash. He's the kind of man who'll take the shirt off his back and give it to you even if it meant he'd freeze to death. And as the years went by, whatever immaturities he had as a child slowly began to fade away. Sure, they were still there to some extent, they were part of his intrinsic charm. But to say the Ash Ketchum I know now - the one who's all grown up...the one who I have the privilege to call my boyfriend - is a vast improvement over the original is an understatement.

Ash is everything a girl like me could ever want in a boyfriend. He's supportive, he's caring, he loves me with all his heart...and boy does he have a lot of heart. He's also...undeniably handsome, not that I spend a lot of time dwelling on that, mind you. After all, I'm not my sisters, fawning over the latest boy band like crazed schoolgirls. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't wholly attracted to him. Whenever I get the chance to see him, it's hard for me to keep my composure sometimes. I'd spent so many years with a crush that went unrequited, that the day we became a couple, it was like a dam bursting. I had so much affection that I'd kept inside.

But what really makes the relationship special is that in spite of all that, is that even though we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, we're still _best_ friends. Whenever we get the chance, we do things together. We train together, battle together, _do _things together. Sure, the physical aspect of our relationship is amazing, but that's not what it's based on. It's based on a mutual desire to be with each other, enjoy each other's company, and see each other succeed. When you think about it like that, there's really nothing to regret.

And yet...there is one really big thing I do regret. Ash and I barely get to see each other.

I'm the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. I'm rooted in one spot. I can't just up and leave whenever I want. Even when I do, I have to hurry back in just a few days time to make sure challengers don't start complaining about an absentee Gym Leader. But Ash, he's a free spirit. He travels from region to region, training and improving more and more on his quest to become a Pokémon Master. When we were kids, it was just a dream to strive for. But now, he's so close to accomplishing his goal that it's almost hard to believe. Since it's Ash, though, I can believe it. Unfortunately, as a result of our two different lifestyles, our time spent in person is extremely limited. Maybe I'll get to see him twice, maybe three times a year if I'm lucky. It's heartbreaking sometimes, having to squeeze a relationship through a telephone and video chat. What I wouldn't give to be able to touch him, to feel his warmth next to me and comforting me in my times of need. Sometimes the loneliness is unbearable, and I take it out on him. He sits there and takes it, gazing at me apologetically. I know it's as hard on him as it is me. There are times where the roles are even reversed, and he confesses how he'd want to quit and come home. That's when I have to suppress my own feelings and be there for him. It isn't easy, but for him, I'll do it.

I'll never stop loving him, but there are times where I feel like it'd be easier if we weren't attached in such a way. It's like...I'm never whole when he's not around. A part of me is missing, wandering around whatever region he's in. The tight, constricted feeling in my chest keeps me up at night sometimes. I got exactly what I wanted, but at a high price...and sometimes, I think to myself...I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again?"

Suddenly I was back in the present...and Ash was looking at me through his video application. It was a way to make the loneliness a little more bearable. Thank God for technology. Now we could call each other whenever we felt like it, rather than having to wait for him to show up at a Pokémon Center. But that's when I realized Ash was waiting for me to answer him...and judging by the look on his face, I knew that he knew what was on my mind...I must've spoken my thoughts aloud. "I'm sorry, Ash...I guess the loneliness is dragging me down again."

As usual, he gave me that sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry too, Mist. I wish I could make it better for you."

"I know you do." It always pained me when we started talking like this. It was so obvious we wanted to make each other happy, our circumstances just found a way to make it hard. "One day this'll all be worth it, I know it will. You're hard at work becoming a Pokémon Master. You're almost there, and I am so proud of you."

He smiled, and that got me to smile too. "Thanks. But I'll be honest, I'll be glad when it's all over. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Then Ash turned his head away from the screen. Whatever was in the background was making a lot of noise, but I couldn't make it out. "Oops, I gotta hop off, Mist. But I'll talk to you real soon, okay? Love you!"

"Oh okay...I love you too." And just like that, the screen went blank. It always left me feeling a bit empty whenever we hung up. It was times like these I needed to put my focus on my own responsibilities. My Pokémon needed training after all, I had a top gym reputation to uphold. I was just about to get started when I heard a knock at the door of the gym. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was fairly late in the afternoon, and definitely later than when most challengers arrived looking for a battle. Well, I wasn't really in the mood, but it would do the job of distracting me. I went to the door and opened it...and my heart stopped.

"Hiya, Mist. Can I come in?"

Ash Ketchum...was at my doorstep. "How...when..."

"I figured I'd come down and surprise you." He chuckled somewhat huskily. "I just...missed you so much. I figured it'd be worth it to take a nice, long break. Maybe stick around Cerulean, find a nice place to stay, take in the sights...I don't suppose you have a place in mind I can crash for the next...oh I don't know, maybe a month or so?"

I said nothing. Instead, I let my actions do the talking for me, as I leaped into his arms and gave him the biggest kiss ever. The embrace felt like I was able to breathe again for the first time in forever. Everything was right in the world again. My boyfriend was here...my best friend was here. "Stay as long as you like," I finally managed to breathe out.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again?"

I looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face. He was teasing me, but that was okay. I could always tease him back. "I said go home to Pallet Town, I'll call you when I have time to spend with you. You really should call ahead you know!"

"Aww, Mist, I'm hurt! Truly hurt!" The growing smile betrayed his words. "Maybe I _will _go home for the month, do chores around the house, my mom will like that. But I probably won't be able to spend time with you then."

"Okay that's enough!" I pulled him back in for another deep kiss, reveling in the heat that flushed to my face. "You're not getting away from me that easy."

"Not tryin' to. I came all this way didn't I?"

"That you did." I pulled on his arm and led him into the gym. "Come on, let's have a battle! I wanna see just how good you've gotten since last time!"

"You're on, and you're goin' down!"

"We'll see about that!" And just like that, we were back in our familiar, comfortable way of doing things. The shock of him being here had worn off, and now I was all too ready to enjoy his company, both as his girlfriend...and his best friend. Maybe it was a mistake to fall in love with my best friend, what with the distance that usually separated us...but when everything is taken into consideration, and knowing just how much I love him, and how much he loves me...it's a mistake I'd gladly repeat.


End file.
